A Voice That Was Meant For You
by Endless-Loophole
Summary: A voice created for you, was only meant for you. The voice created by you was only meant for you. 69F/ MukuroFran. Will be M in later chapters. Possible other pairings in the future.


A Voice That Was Meant For You

Epilogue A

Rating: M

Warning: Gore, Gore, Gore. Cannibalism, Smut in the future? Swearing, Blood, All the works.

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Amano. Even me. T________T

A.N. : Angst, cause I felt like it. Also, the song that was playing continuously while I wrote this was Crying Rain by Girugamesh. If you want the full feeling while reading this, then listen to the song and read it at the same time. R&R And Enjoy. Oh, and yes. There are two parts to the Epilogue.

- - -

His clothes were soaked from head to toe. His arms tired from the heavy lifting, but he felt happy for once. He felt as though something had come to back, something long forgotten.

The young boy left his bedroom to change his clothes into a dry pair making sure to glance back behind him before closing the door. Turning on the lights to the bathroom, he removed his hat, shaking his hair loose and letting it breathe in it's much forgotten freedom. Oh how his hair cried for the air. Because of his many 'Friends' and their weird kinks, he was forced to wear a hat thrice the size of his head. Tossing the hat aside somewhere along the ground-with a loud thump, of course-, the teal haired boy quickly removed his clothing and shivered as the silent air met his cold damp skin. A while had passed until the boy finally decided to open the screen door to his shower, walking inside. Turning the nozzle, he jumped as the cold water came in contact with his body. _**"Shit."**_He grumbled aloud. _Ah, that was the problem_. Reaching for the nozzle once again, the young boy turned it the opposite direction, feeling the water heat up the more he turned it away from where it was before.

"_**Away from where I was before.."**_

_ A little boy was crying against the wall and cold marble floor. His clothes were disheveled and there were splatters of blood all over him. His parents lay dead on the kitchen floor a couple meters away. Their body parts were scattered throughout the small room, their internal organs hung from the mouth of what seemed to be a boy about his age. He watched as the other boy devoured what was left of his mother, splashing the blood with his foot that puddled against him as if it were water. What a horrible sight. _

_ The men who had created this mess in the first place, stood afar from the cannibalistic 'creature'. They were smiling. Smiling at this insanity. 'Let go of him!..' his mother had screamed as the men who wore black uniforms grabbed the little boy by the arms, dragging him into the kitchen. The dark haired man who held onto him pushed his head towards his parent, then grabbing him by his hair, forcing his head to stay upright. "Take a good look at your parents, boy. Because this is will be the last joyful memory in your life before we put an end to all three of yours." Tears pooled down the child's eyes as he watched the men who stood behind his parents pull the trigger all over their bodies. That was when the blood had splattered all over him. The boy opened his mouth, trying to let out a scream, but of course, he couldn't. He had been born a mute. A child who could not speak their feelings, could not laugh, could not scream. A child who couldn't even say goodbye to his parents as their lives were about to end. _

_ The man finally let go of his hair, throwing him against the wall. "Now then.." He spoke as he lifted up the body of his mother, she had been shot in many vital areas, but she was very much still alive, yet her arms and legs were bound together as she struggled to move whatever body part he still had intact. The dark haired man unsheathed his sword, and help it against the boys mother, smiling hysterically. "Tell me, son. WHAT IS HIS NAME?" Name. Name.. Who were they talking about? And why were they asking the child? He didn't know. He really didn't know. The child shook his head as hard as he could,he really didn't know what they spoke of and why they had done this to begin with. Tears were streaming down his face, he wanted them to stop, but he couldn't stop them. He didn't know how. "ANSWER ME!" The man screamed as he raised his sword. With a thump and a large amount of blood being poured out, the man had sliced the head of the child's mother. The body dropped against the ground while her head still in his grip. _

_ The child's eyes were wide open, his mouth dropped open in terror. Grabbing his hair with both hands the boy screamed an inaudible screamed. His mind going crazy. But, the dark haired man just stood there. Laughing. He was crazy. Insane. This was a dream, it's all a dream. Of course, he would wake up to find his mom making him a bento for school and his had coming from behind to pat his shoulder, smiling like a father does. They would sit down at the kitchen table and have breakfast together, talking about upcoming events and what they'd be having for dinner tonight._

_ But it wasn't a dream. His father was now in pieces and his mother was being eaten. By some creature. Some child devil. 'Because it's a waste of meat.' the child had spoke as his arms wen to grab for a knife, tearing the woman into pieces he could hold onto. The orphan child, still lean against the wall was now too terrorized to move. His eyes were staring at the walls stained in blood. He hadn't noticed the man who had formerly killed his parents now stood in front of him again, but this time pointing a gun to him. "Hey kid. I'll ask you one more time. I'm done with playing games. Answer me or you die. Tell me the name of the man." The boy had given up. He didn't know who the men in this room were looking for, who they wanted him to say. He had enough with the fact that he **couldn't **say it, even if he knew who they wanted. 'Time's up' was the last the man had said as he pulls the trigger. Enough. I've had enough... _

- - -

Don't we all love cliffhangers?

Next one will be up when I feel like it. :]

R&R Or I'll give up. ;[

EditEdit: If you're wondering why I wrote the Epilogue or "Ending" first, it's because, no. I didn't do it by accident. I'm writing it this way. Just deal with it.


End file.
